Accidentalmente Enamorado
by Nayru A
Summary: AU Winry quería conocer a Alphonse Elric, bajista de su grupo favorito, aunque para ello tuviera que hacer alguna locura por andar de fanática... lástima que un accidente lo evitó y empezaron sus problemas XD
1. El Concierto

Primero que nada, este es mi primera historia de FMA, una especie de AU o UA (Alternate Universe o Universo Alterno) algunos personajes podrán verse fuera de foco mas intentaré regresarlos a la realidad, solo espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: FMA, sus Op/End y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Arakawa-sama, Square-Enix y los respectivos artistas/cantantes de sus Op/End, yo solo escribo por diversión así que no me demanden.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Winry Rockbell se mudó a Central con su prima, nunca imaginó lo atareada que iba a estar en cuanto agarrara bien su rutina. Por la mañana la escuela, por la tarde el trabajo y por la noche las tareas, y todo eso combinado la dejaba completamente exhausta.

Y pensar que todo ello había comenzado cuando su prima le comentó de la famosa Universidad de Central, una de las mejores en el ramo de la Ingeniería Mecánica, el cual era uno de los grandes delirios de Winry.

Después de todo, Central no era un lugar tan malo y Winry no pagaba mucha renta al compartir el departamento con su prima y una de sus amigas. Las tres vivían en un pequeño apartamento de dos recamaras, sala-comedor, cocina y un baño por el cual se peleaban durante todo el día. Los fines de semana eran de completa limpieza, ninguna de las tres chicas podía hacer planes si no terminaban con su parte antes de que oscureciera. La ventaja de ese departamento era que quedaba cerca de su facultad, así que ella no tenía porque quejarse.

Pero lo que le preocupaba a Winry ese sábado era otra cosa: el concierto de uno de sus grupos favoritos.

.- Por favor Riza, déjame ir…

.- Conoces las reglas Win, nadie puede salir hasta terminar con su parte de las tareas del hogar, y a ti te falta para terminar.

Su prima, Riza Hawkeye, era una universitaria que iba por su segunda carrera. La primera carrera de Riza era una Licenciatura en el Idioma Ingles y ese semestre acababa de ingresar a una Licenciatura en Lengua y Literatura, cosa que Winry no entendía porque quería seguir estudiando a pesar de tener una carrera ya hecha.

.- ¿Y si me acompañas?

.- Sabes que yo no soporto esa clase de grupitos…

Winry seguía suplicante a su prima, inclusive se arrodillaba por permiso, mientras la otra seguía negando, sino con palabras ahora con la cabeza.

.- Ponte a estudiar mejor, tienes tarea de Algebra Lineal.

.- Estúpida Algebra.

.- ¿Quieres ser Ingeniera? Entonces has tu tarea.

Winry tenía que admitir que la Ingeniería mecánica era algo complicada para ella, mas aun así intentaba sacarla adelante para seguir uno de sus sueños. Se emocionaba más si tenía que armar o desarmar cosas y se emocionaba aun más con el olor del aceite de motor cuando pasaba por algún taller de mecánica. Claro que al estar saliendo de la adolescencia a Winry le faltaban mas cosas por experimentar.

.- Tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños por tus veintitrés, te pago el boleto y todo…

.- Agradezco tu buena voluntad, pero cumplo en cinco meses y tu aun tienes cosas que hacer que terminarías mas pronto si en vez de quejarte te pusieras a hacerlas.

Winry se mordió el labio en señal de disgusto y se dispuso a estudiar. Eso era mejor que pasársela limpiando como Riza. Tomó sus cuadernos, sus libros y sus audífonos para su reproductor compacto y poder estudiar tranquilamente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba cantando en voz baja, era muy fácil para ella desconcentrarse, y pensándolo bien, si no podía ir al concierto entonces escucharía a su grupo favorito mientras hacía sus deberes universitarios.

Meneaba el lápiz entre sus dedos, cerrando los ojos e imaginándose en el concierto de sus sueños, en primera fila y coreando a más no poder esas canciones que la volvían loca.

De repente sintió como el concierto desaparecía de un tirón de su imaginación.

Alguien había tomado sus audífonos.

.- ¡No hagas eso Maria!

.- Estabas cantando a todo volumen y Riza supo que no estabas estudiando.

.- Maria, me muero por ir al concierto de "The Alchemists"…

.- Pues si terminas tus deberes a tiempo no veo cual sería el problema.

.- Pero si hago los deberes no tendré tiempo para arreglarme ni nada…

.- Es tu problema Winry…

María le regresó los audífonos y fue a ver como replantaba las macetas del balcón. Winry se levantó y buscó un trapo para sacudir ya que mientras mas pronto terminara mas canciones alcanzaría del final del concierto.

Cuando terminó eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, se dio un baño rápido y se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Mientras lo hacía, observaba la mitad del cuarto que le pertenecía, ya que lo compartía con Riza. Muchas veces se había metido en problemas por tener su mitad tan desordenada, llena de herramientas y papeles tirados, ropa, accesorios, todo en contraste con la pulcra mitad de su prima, amante del orden y la limpieza. Riza solo tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo pegado a una pared, y Winry tenía su mitad tapizada de posters del grupo "The Alchemist", sobresaliendo entre tanto poster a su integrante favorito.

.- Iré a ver a Alphonse, iré a ver a Alphonse…

La jovencita brincaba de un lado a otro conforme se arreglaba. Winry era fanática del guitarrista Alphonse Elric; siempre se peleaba por posters o cualquier imagen de él que saliera en el periódico (Riza se enojaba porque Winry recortaba la imagen antes de que ella pudiera leer las noticias) e incluso había comprado una foto autografiada por él en Internet.

.- ¿Sabes? Alphonse no es el único miembro de ese grupo - le había dicho Riza alguna vez pero no se acordaba cuando - no te obsesiones o la caída será mas dura.

Terminó con unos pantalones cortos y un top color negro acompañado de una chamarra roja, además del cabello recogido en un moderno moño. Aunque nadie quisiera acompañarla ella ya tenía su boleto para dicho concierto, aunque fuera de las filas del medio, y quizás con un poco de suerte pudiera colarse a unas filas de más adelante. Francamente lo dudaba, quizás mejor intentaría colarse al backstage sin que se dieran cuenta, ultimadamente ella haría todo por su obsesión.

.- Winry, no vas a ir al concierto.

.- Pero Riza…

.- Ya hablamos de eso Winry…

.- Riza, la niña quiere ir a su concierto, déjala ir.

.- Pero Maria… si le pasa algo…

.- Tranquila, yo voy con ella si quieres - Riza pareció pensar la proposición de maría, mientras Winry agradecía en silencio la intervención de la chica - porque si no la dejas, Win va a estar dando problemas y quejándose por tiempo indefinido del porque no la dejaste ir.

En eso María tenía razón, Riza no iba a soportar a Winry todo ese tiempo diciéndole algo como "Por tu culpa me perdí el concierto de mi vida". Al final, riza cedió y dejó que María acompañara a Winry, esta última dio saltitos de alegría.

Maria Ross era su compañera de departamento y estudiaba Psicología. Apenas era un par de años menor que Riza y era casi tan seria como ella, pero si la hacían enojar, Maria no respondía de sus actos. A veces Winry le tenía un poco de miedo.

.- Entonces vamos al concierto - Maria tomó su cartera y la echó al pantalón - aun tengo que comprar mi boleto.

.- No pensarás en ir así, ¿Verdad?

Maria se miró a si misma, parecía de esas personas sacadas de algún estadio de fútbol soccer.

.- Olvídalo Maria, ya vamonos.

Las dos se despidieron de su compañera y pidieron un taxi para que las llevara hacia el estadio. Por fin Riza podía sentir la tranquilidad del departamento ya que no tendría a nadie que la molestara, así que disfrutaría de una agradable sesión de palomitas, refrescos y videojuegos.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Dónde rayos está Edward?

Los gritos de uno de los representantes del renombrado grupo "The Alchemist" prácticamente se escuchaban por todo el backstage. Un muchacho rubio y de cabellos cortos lo interceptó mientras corría en la búsqueda de su vocalista.

.- ¿Se te perdió mi hermano?

.- Si no se me hubiera perdido no estaría gritando su nombre.

.- Cierto.

.- ¿Entonces no lo has visto Alphonse?

.- Debería de estar ensayando - dijo a su vez el muchachito rubio - Típico de mi hermano cuando se pone caprichoso. Roy, si lo veo te aviso.

.- Pero me avisas… ve ensayando con los otros chicos, ya me encargaré de Edgard… - el jovencito salió en dirección a su camerino - un día de estos o me despiden o me muero por culpa de ese enano…

.- ¡Roy! No encontramos a Edward por ningún lado y no podemos empezar así el concierto.

.- Tranquilo Havoc, yo me encargo, tu vete afuera a fumar…

Igual que otros artistas, el grupo "The Alchemists" tenía su propio equipo de seguridad sumamente calificado, aunque la mayoría de las veces parecieran niñeras de los jóvenes.

.- ¡Russell! ¿Has visto a Edward?

.- Para nada. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando discutíamos una nueva tonada.

El representante dio un suspiro de resignación ante la inminente situación que se le venía encima. Si el chico seguía perdido se suspendía el concierto, eso a su vez significaba grandes consecuencias para él frente a la disquera y los patrocinadores, y por supuesto papeleo que hacer.

Odiaba el papeleo.

De solo pensar en el papeleo le entraban unas ganas enormes de tirarse a las vías del tren y que uno le pasara encima. Eso o que Edward lo matara de un paro cardiaco de una buena vez. Así que si no quería estar llenando formularios tenía que apresurar la búsqueda del joven Edward.

Y hablando de Edward, este caminaba de un lado a otro en algún lugar del concierto, pasando desapercibido entre la multitud con unas ropas normales que se encontró en la maleta de su representante Roy Mustang. Le quedaban un poco grandes pero se sentía cómodo con ellas. Le atraía ver el comportamiento de su público y escuchar comentarios sobre lo grandiosa que era su música. Eso y que le encantaba desesperar a su representante y guardaespaldas, mas a su representante.

La vida que tenía de fama lo desesperaba a veces, tanto que deseaba ser una persona normal, común y corriente, aunque era sumamente obvio que su padre no lo dejaría ser. Porque su padre era nada mas y nada menos que uno de los mas grandes productores musicales de todos los tiempos.

.- Faltan dos minutos, hora de regresar y terminar todo de una buena vez…

Cuando regresó a los camerinos Roy lo mandó a cambiarse inmediatamente después de darle una buena regañada que a Edward le entró por un oído y le salio por el otro.

.- Vuelves a hacer eso y voy a darte una tunda que nunca olvidarás.

.- ¿Tu y cuantos mas? Representante de pacotilla… - Edward siempre lo hacía desesperar. Roy iba a responderle pero en eso apareció Russell.

.- Vamos, ya es hora - dijo el rubio sacando sus baquetas para la batería - luego se pelean, hay que dar un concierto.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, luego se prendieron unas cuantas tenues pero que no dejaban ver claramente, ayudando a los chicos a ocupar los instrumentos. Inclusive el anunciador tomó su lugar.

.- Ahora con ustedes… ¡The Alchemists!

Un estruendo de batería fue lo que desató el inicio del concierto, provocando los gritos histéricos de las fans.

_Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo_

_Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo_

_Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

En las voces y guitarra eléctrica estaba Edward, su hermano Alphonse en el bajo, Russell en la batería y Fletcher, el hermano de Russell en el teclado. En el público había demasiadas fanáticas gritando, muchas de ellas con banderines o letreros hacia los integrantes.

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite _

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru_

_Katawara no tori ga habataita _

_Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

Para cuando Winry y Maria llegaron al lugar, el concierto ya había empezado. Winry estaba desesperada por entrar, tanto que no podía esperar a que María comprara su boleto. Esta la vio y suspiró un poco de resignación.

.- Win, vete adelantando mientras yo compro el boleto - le dijo María haciéndole señas para que se fuera - yo te alcanzo allá.

Winry no necesitó escucharlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el estadio, entregó su boleto al acomodador y fue a buscar algún lugar donde pudiera verlos lo mas cercano posible. Aunque no era su adorado Alphonse el que cantaba, todas las canciones siempre le llegaban muy hondo. No negaba que Edward tenía buena voz, solo que se le hacía una persona un poco creída y egocéntrica. A Alphonse lo notaba un poco mas sencillo.

Antes de que se acabara la canción, desistió de la búsqueda y se le ocurrió una buena idea mientras observaba desde uno de los pasillos. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de acercarse a Alphonse, incluso de brincarse el cerco de contención y que la metieran presa aunque solo fuera por saludarlo. En eso se dio cuenta de que uno de los guardias estaba un poco distraído fumando… ¿Dónde estaba María cuando la necesitaba?

.- Aquí estoy - la aludida se apareció de repente - no imaginé que estuvieras tan cerca y hablando en voz alta… ¿Para que me necesitas?

.- Necesito que distraigas al guardia para entrar al backstage.

.- ¿Estas loca? Hay demasiada gente en este lugar - le respondió Maria, tomando a Winry de los hombros y moviéndola de tal manera que sacudía a la rubia - ¿Qué pensaría Riza de esta locura?

.- Riza es una reprimida - respondió Winry, mas luego señaló al guardia que fumaba - ¿Ves a aquel guardia? Solo distráelo mientras entro y me esperas afuera cuando el concierto acabe. No es muy difícil…

.- Estas loca, definitivamente.

.- Por favor María…

La morena no pudo negarse a la cara de borreguito abandonado que le ponía su amiga. María se acomodó los pantalones, sacudió la camiseta y caminó hacia el guardia sigilosamente, hasta que se le puso enfrente. Oculta, Winry observaba todo.

.- ¿Y que hace un hombre como tu de niñero por estos lugares?

A pesar de la ropa que traía, María inició con un poco de coquetería para tantear el terreno. El guardaespaldas la vio un poco raro pero no dejó su cigarro.

.- ¿No estas demasiado grande para cuidar a los niños? - María vio el gafete del hombre al acercarse y tomarlo seductoramente entre sus dedos - ¿Qué dice, J.Havoc?

.- Y usted debería de estar entre la multitud…

.- No me gustan los niños, a una amiga si, pero yo los prefiero maduros…

El nombrado J. Havoc se quedó con los ojos en blanco y se le cayó el cigarro de la impresión cuando María empezó a meterse la mano por debajo de la camisa de una manera muy provocativa. Esa era la señal que Winry había estado esperando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias/criticas constructivas en un Review.

Nayru.

P.d. El que me diga de que canción son los fragmentos que puse en el capítulo le regalaré una galleta XD


	2. El Accidente

He aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. A los que le atinaron a la canción aquí les va su galleta les da su galleta y espero que les guste este capítulo, donde por fin pasará algo que habían estado esperando (eso creo…).

Disclaimer: FMA, sus Op/End y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Arakawa-sama, Square-Enix y los respectivos artistas/cantantes de sus Op/End, si FMA fuera mio, no le hubiera pasado nada a Hughes XD.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La señal para entrar que Maria le dio a Winry fue muy bien recibida por esta, ejecutando la siguiente parte de su improvisado plan. Winry se pegó a la pared, ejecutando pasos como si fuera una misión imposible y dejó a María con el guardia.

Atravesó los pasillos siguiendo una horda de cables, buscando la entrada del escenario para poder observar mas de cerca. Conforme avanzaba, la música se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y eso la alentaba. Tan entusiasmada estaba por su plan que no se fijó por donde caminaba y tropezó con una persona. Ella abrió muy bien los ojos y la miró directamente, aunque el extraño la miró con una mueca y siguió su camino. De alguna forma Winry recordaba algo al ver a esa persona.

.- "Que tipo mas raro, iba todo de negro…" - pensó ella mientras se levantaba para continuar. Si esa persona no le había dicho nada era porque no le importaba quien era - se que lo he visto en algún lado… se me hace conocido…"

Entonces llegó a uno de los lados del escenario. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver todo el lugar, repleto de gente. Las mantas decoradas por los fans y por supuesto, al mismísimo grupo "The Alchemists".

Los ojos de Winry brillaron intensamente y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Las luces, la música, todo la hacía entrar en su propio mundo, donde solo existían ella y Alphonse… y claro, también la voz de Edward. No podía creer que estaba tan cerca de su ídolo. No le importaba quedarse sorda por estar al lado de un par de bocinas, ni tampoco que las luces de neon multicolores le pegaran en el rostro. Intentaba disfrutar del concierto a pesar de las limitaciones.

.- "Bien, una luz ya no está en mi cara - pensó ella cuando una de las luces se apagó y se le quitó de la cara. Lo notó de una manera normal hasta que otra de las luces que le pegaban también se apagó. Entonces volteó hacia arriba - eso ya es raro…"

Y es que se suponía que los conciertos eran planeados detalladamente y todo tenía que estar y salir bien. ¿Acaso los técnicos no se daban cuenta de las luces apagadas?

.- Se tambalean…

Las dos luces apagadas comenzaron a balancearse en las alturas. Una de ellas golpeó a una tercera que estaba prendida y comenzó a balancearse también. Eso ya no le gustó.

Al final de la última estrofa las luces se apagaron completamente y las bocinas dejaron de sonar. El público gritó de susto y los chicos de la banda se cuestionaron sobre lo de las luces, ya que eso no era parte del show.

Winry ya casi no podía ver desde el lugar donde estaba. Se movió un poco y distinguió a Alphonse caminando hacia Edward, el cual estaba justo bajo las lámparas balanceantes. Y la tercera lámpara se miraba mas abajo que las otras dos.

La fuerza de seguridad se movía para calmar a la gente mientras buscaban a los técnicos, que no se encontraban en ninguna parte. Mas los sensores de peligro de Winry se activaron (mas bien su séptimo sentido) y en un santiamén se abalanzó sobre Edward justo antes de que la pesada lámpara le cayera encima.

.- ¡Ed! ¡Hermano!

.- ¡Roy! ¡Ed tuvo un accidente! - gritó Russel, llamando a su superior - ¡Rápido!

Edward no miraba nada por mantener los ojos cerrados. Después de haber caído al piso se había quedado así, inmóvil y sin abrir los ojos. Quizás estaba muerto y no llegó al cielo, ya decía que el torturar a Roy lo llevaría a cualquier lado menos al paraíso. Aunque no sentía el calor infernal, sino una calidez extraña y muy confortable, así que supuso que eso no era el infierno.

¿Se había quedado atrapado en el limbo?

.- ¡Tenemos al atacante! - la voz de Roy se alzó en el escenario y luego Edward sintió como si le hubieran quitado una tonelada encima - ¡El concierto se suspende! ¡Hay que encontrar un médico para Ed!

.- Pero luego padre…

.- Alphonse, me vale un pepino lo que diga tu padre sobre el concierto, lo importante ahora es que atiendan a Ed.

Edward abrió los ojos, no estaba muy oscuro pero agradeció el no estar muerto. Entre su hermano y Russell lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sobreponerse del golpe que se dio contra el piso. Donde había estado antes ahora estaba una lámpara hecha pedazos, la cual pudo haberle caído encima y mandarlo directamente al hospital por varios días.

.- "Nadie me atacó, mas bien, me salvaron…"

.- ¿Estas bien hermano?

.- Solo tengo un poco de dolor en el brazo, creo que caí encima de el… ¿Quién me salvó?

.- No se muy bien, pero parece que fue una de las fans.

.- Y considerando lo que Roy alcanzó a ver, a la pobre le irá muy mal - añadió Russell, mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de su superior - Pobre chica.

o.o.o.o.o

Por su parte, la supuesta atacante era conducida por los pasillos hacia una de las oficinas del staff. Ahora si Winry se vio en problemas por andar con sus improvisados planes. No solo estaba con el problema de estar escoltada por un par de policías, sino que además comenzó a temblar al imaginarse la tortura de Riza cuando esta se enterara de los sucedido… un momento… ¡María! ¡Ella la sacaría de ahí! No había forma alguna de que ella no hubiera visto o notado el alboroto, si es que no había huido al ver la histeria de la gente.

.- "Estoy perdida…"

Ya en la oficina, los guardias la sentaron en una silla frente al escritorio. Momentos después entro Roy, se sentó en una esquina de dicho escritorio y la miró fijamente.

.- Creo que lo que pasó aquí fue muy obvio, uno de los guardias se distrajo y tu entraste.

.- Le juro que yo no lo hice, solo vi la cosa esa cayendo y…

.- Aquí el que pregunta soy yo - interrumpió Roy, callando rápidamente a la joven - no hablarás a menos de que se te indique.

.- Roy no seas pesado - interrumpió uno de los guardias - mírale el lado positivo, salvó a Edward.

.- Silencio Breda, yo interrogo aquí - el aludido dejó de hablarle a su superior, y este volvió su mirada hacia Winry - ¿En que estaba? Ah si, en tu invasión al escenario…

.- Esta bien, admito que fue una idea estúpida el haber entrado sin permiso.

.- Yo diría que mas bien irrumpiste sin permiso, y si, fue una idea estúpida - Roy tomó aire - pudiste haberle causado una contusión a Edward.

.- Podré haber tenido una idea estúpida, pero no tanto como para haber hecho eso. "The Alchemists" es mi grupo favorito.

.- Ya me imagino los titulares de los periódicos - Roy comenzó a hacer señas con las manos, como si estuviera vendiendo periódicos y luego leyéndolos - voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones y hacer un montón de papeleo… - tembló de solo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer - papeleo y tramites de investigación… ¡y todo es por tu culpa!

.- ¡No me culpe a mí! ¡Yo no lo hice!

.- Pues ya veremos que opinan tus padres sobre esto, ¿O prefieres la policía?

Ahí volvía a Winry el pensamiento del probable castigo que Riza le pondría. Después de eso, la policía parecía como un ángel caído del cielo. Ella balbuceo palabras incomprensibles mientras Roy jugaba con una pluma pero sin dejar de mirarla. Iba a proseguir el interrogatorio pero fue interrumpido por un azote en la puerta, apareciendo Edward al frente, con Alphose, Russel y Fletcher atrás.

.- ¡Quiero saber…! No, ¡Demando saber quien se me abalanzó encima!

.- ¿Quieres saber quien te aplastó como un bicho? - respondió Mustang, soltando una pequeña risita.

.- ¿Estas insinuando que cualquier persona puede estar encima de mi sin siquiera notarme? ¡Quiero saber!

Inmediatamente, Roy y el par de guardias señalaron a Winry, la cual se sonrojó de manera extraña. Roy fue hacia Edward y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para luego dirigirlo a él y a los demás hacia la puerta.

.- Tranquilo, ya me estoy encargando de esto.

.- Vas a traumar mas a la pobre chica, yo solo vine a darle las gracias porque de no haber sido por ella, estaría en el hospital en estos momentos - la miró directamente, mas Winry agachó la cabeza para que no se le notara el sonrojo - pero ciertamente veo que tengo que salvarla de tus garras.

.- Ya les dije que yo no fui - interrumpió ella - eso que pasó fue un accidente. Solo actué como otra persona habría hecho.

.- O pudo haber sido un plan hecho antes del concierto para poder convertirte en la heroína del cuento.

.- ¡Roy/ ¡Mustang! - fueron los chicos y Edward los que reclamaron a su superior.

.- "Esto es un cuento de nunca acabar…" - Pensó ella, comenzando a considerar ampliamente el posible castigo de Riza en vez de batallar con ese sujeto obsesionado con las plumas - olvidemos lo sucedido, como si esto no hubiera pasado y como si yo no hubiera venido… ¿Puedo irme a mi casa?

.- Fíjate que esa es muy buena idea… la consideraré y ya veré que hacer después.

.- Roy, no exageres - interrumpió Edward, desafiante - solo déjala que se vaya a su casa.

.- Hermano, ya no pelees con Roy.

.- Al, ve afuera con los demás y espera allá.

.- Pero…

.- Hazlo, Alphonse…

El aludido temió un poco debido al tono de voz que le soltó su hermano y se llevo a sus compañeros a esperar afuera. A Winry le dio un vuelco solo por tener a Alphonse tan cerca y no poder dirigirle la palabra. Era como si su proposito no hubiera valido la pena, aunque de solo haberlo tenido tan cerca casi se desmayaba. Su mirada pasó hacia Edward, el cual prácticamente estaba desafiando a su superior, en cambio este sonreía de una manera burlona. Roy fue al escritorio y sacó unos papeles y varios formularios que luego le dio a Edward.

.- Los chicos y yo iremos a dejar a la niña a su casa y de paso a hablar con sus padres. Tú vas a llenar estos papeles por mí porque no queremos que los castiguen o nos bajen el sueldo.

Ella no dijo que María había ido con ella, capaz que también la atrapaban y luego proclamaban un complot para poder extorsionarla y pedir nombres. No, Winry prefería que la sensatez de su prima la sacara del lío.

Así que Roy dejo a Edward llenando los papeles mientras Breda, Falman y él salían del lugar para llevar a Winry con su familia. Al salir ya no había ningún automóvil a la vista, solo los camiones del grupo y una camioneta. La rubia buscó con la vista cualquier señal de María, por pequeña que fuera, pero nada, y conforme avanzaban a la camioneta se fue sintiendo como si fuera directamente al paredón para ser fusilada. Eso si es que Riza no había organizado su propia fiesta en el departamento, porque eso parecía cuando llegó y escuchó música que atravesaba la puerta. Pensándolo bien, y conociendo a su prima, esa opción era sumamente improbable; lo mas seguro era que Riza estuviera jugando en el Playstation.

.- Parece que tus padres tienen una fiesta.

.- Mis padres no viven aquí, ella es mi tutora - le dijo Winry mientras buscaba su llave - y ella no acostumbra hacer, tener o ir a fiestas.

.- ¿Y ese ruido?

.- Ha de estar jugando en el Playstation…

La rubia sacó la llave, la puso con miedo en la cerradura mientras pensaba, o mas bien imploraba al cielo que su prima no estuviera jugando en el Playstation. Winry abrió la puerta con cierto temor, un temor bien infundado porque ahí estaba su queridísima prima jugando Dance Dance Revolution con su tapete conectado y la música a todo el volumen que la televisión pudiera darle.

Antes de que Riza eligiera otra canción le desconecto el aparato. Al principio la afectada solo la vio a ella, pero al ver a tres sujetos en la puerta supo que algo andaba mal. Y María no estaba en ningún lado.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Winry?

.- No hice nada - respondió la rubia mas joven - he intentado explicar las cosas pero no me dejan hablar…

.- Antes que nada, permítame presentarme - dijo Roy, tomando a Riza de la mano para saludar de una manera tan cortés que la asustó - Roy Mustang, encargado de seguridad, manager y tutor del grupo "The Alchemist". Aquellos son Breda y Falman, pero no son muy importantes que digamos…

A la pura mención del grupo Riza apartó la mano bruscamente y dirigió su vista a Winry. Esta solo agachó la cabeza.

.- Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme que pasó Winry - y dirigió su mirada a Mustang - después de ella ustedes tendrán cinco minutos para hablar y salirse de mi casa.

Winry pasó saliva. La mirada de su prima ya notaba enojo, y se estaba enojando mas por haber notado que no había ni rastro de María. La rubia menor esperaba un castigo de por vida.

.- Ehm… Riza… lo que pasó fue que entré a los camerinos sin permiso y…

.- Backstage - corrigió Roy - entraste al backstage.

.- Es lo mismo, el caso es que me entiende - Winry tomó aire. Lo necesitaba si quería decir todo lo que tenía que decir - total que me metí hasta la parte del concierto y en eso sentí que una luz se apagó y tambaleaba, entonces luego se apagó y creí que le iba a caer encima, me lancé y terminamos en el suelo y…

.- Y es por eso que te metes en problemas - ahora fue Riza la que interrumpió - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer locuras?

.- Que no debo de entrar en donde no se debe…

.- ¿Y su versión? - se dirigió a los chicos que tenían la otra parte de la historia - ¿Van a decir su parte o se quedan callados?

.- En parte gracias a la señorita no hubo daños de gravedad, pero si es un delito el entrar a donde no estar permitido y organizar un atentado solo para quedar bien con el grupo.

.- ¡Que yo no lo hice!

.- Solo una fanática desbocada armaría todo un plan así.

.- ¿Y la historia? ¿Qué no iban a decirme que fue lo que pasó?

.- Pues ella ya contó en su mayor parte, pero esa invasión fue la que…

.- Si no hay argumentos validos no hay delito.

.- ¿Qué?

.- En pocas palabras - volvió a interrumpir Riza, sin dar tiempo a que Roy continuara - el chico esta bien y es lo que cuenta. Pueden demandarla pero, ¿Qué ganarían con eso? ¿Dinero? No creo, pero lo que si ganarían es un escándalo más grande. Olviden lo que pasó y punto, se acaban los problemas tanto los de ustedes como los de nosotras.

Analizando bien la situación, la rubia mayor tenía razón. Si se hacia un escándalo mas grande entonces Roy tendría que hacer mas papeles, con mas papeleo iba a tener mas trabajo, y ese trabajo extra por supuesto que no se lo pagarían. Entonces no le quedaba otra opción más que retirarse tranquilamente y sin llamar la atención.

.- Tiene razón, disculpe mi imprudencia.

.- Y vaya que la fue.

.- Breda, Falman, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Vámonos.

.- ¡Si capitán!

El trío se retiró y Riza cerró la puerta con candado. En cuanto ellos hubieran salido, Riza se llevó una mano a la nuca y caminó hacia la cocina mientras Winry se encogía en el sofá. Esta ultima no hacía otra cosa mas que pensar el enorme castigo que sufriría durante toda su existencia.

.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Winry?

.- ¿Quererme mucho? - el silencio de Riza le indicó a Winry que no era el momento de bromear, ni siquiera para intentar suavizar las cosas - lo siento…

.- Winry, ya no eres una niña como para andar haciendo o diciendo esa clase de cosas…

.- Lo se…

.- No le dire nada a nadie sobre esto, pero quiero que tomes conciencia de lo que pasó esta noche y pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas…

.- Esta bien…

.- Y de castigo quiero que quites todo el cochinero del grupito musical ese, ya me harta verlo en tu mitad de la habitación.

.- ¡Pero es mi mitad!

.- Pero nada. Da gracias a que no es un castigo más fuerte.

Riza recogió su videojuego y se fue a dormir, en cambio, Winry siguió en el sofá esperando a que se le bajaran todos los sustos del día y también a esperar a que llegara María. Tenía un coraje y no tenía a quien echarle la culpa, por eso todo lo había visto como un ataque hacia ella.

.- "Y el malagradecido ni siquiera tuvo el valor de agradecer de buena manera" - pensó, antes de acomodarse para dormir en el sofá. No se atrevía a dormir en el mismo cuarto que su parienta - no lo vuelvo a hacer…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Alguno de esos tontos tiene que saber la dirección.

.- ¡Ed! ¿Para qué quieres la dirección de la muchacha?

.- Alguien tiene que disculparse por las tonterías que hace el estúpido de Roy - y añadió, sin mirar a su hermano - aparte de que quiero agradecerle formalmente el haberme salvado.

.- ¿Y crees que Falman o Breda lo sepan?

.- No, pero probable se sepan el camino o de ganancia el como llegar.

Esa era una respuesta lógica a los ojos de Edward. El chico sabía (y todos los demás también) que a Roy no le gustaba conducir, por lo tanto uno de los dos acompañantes que tuvo era el que había estado recibiendo las indicaciones de la señorita.

.- Hermano, me estas asustando…

.- A nosotros también - levantaron la mano los hermanos Tringam - Y también a varios de aquí.

Después de todo lo sucedido no quería ni acordarse de los problemas que tendría con su padre en cuanto se enterara, mas nadie quería decirle nada y lo tenían en completa incertidumbre. Siempre lo habían tenido así, pero ese accidente fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Espero sus comentarios/sugerencias/criticas constructivas en un Review, y las contestaciones a los anteriores están en mi grupo personal de msn. Pueden consultarlo en mi perfil.

Nayru.


	3. La Insistencia

Esto… ¡Hola de nuevo! Después de una tardanza inmensa aquí está por fin el capítulo (Nayru recibe tomatazos de sus lectores/as). Igual pondría alguna excusa por la tardanza pero la verdad me da flojera poner todo lo que ha pasado en tanto tiempo. Mejor vámonos al capítulo.

Disclaimer: FMA, sus Op/End y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Arakawa-sama, Square-Enix y los respectivos artistas/cantantes de sus Op/End, si FMA fuera mío, Scar hubiera tenido un final feliz ;o;

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Hey Roidiota, tengo que hablar contigo.

.- Estoy ocupado enanin, regresa luego.

.- ¿A quién le dices tan pequeño que…?

.- Cálmate hermano - lo detuvo Alphonse antes de que Edward matara a Roy - dile porque vienes.

.- Quiero ir a agradecerle personalmente a la chica que me salvó, así que necesito su dirección.

.- Niño, las cosas ya están arregladas así que déjame trabajar, que por tu culpa hay que dar muchas explicaciones a la prensa y armar el papeleo para otro concierto… odio el papeleo…

.- Pero…

Roy ni siquiera hizo el menor esfuerzo de escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decir. ¡Le debía su bienestar a una chiquilla! Y claro, Edward Elric no era ningún malagradecido como lo hacían parecer. Las fachadas con la prensa eran otra cosa, pero en realidad no era lo que todos creían. Aunque claro, ejecutar el plan B no iba a ser tan fácil como lo esperaba.

.- Si Roy no me dice en donde encontrarla, le haré tal escándalo que tendrá que hacer trámites durante toda su existencia…

.- ¿Por qué mejor no piensas en otra cosa, hermano?

Una sonrisa malévola se trazó en sus labios mientras caminaba por el pasillo del quien-sabe-que-número de piso del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, tan malévola, que Alphonse mejor se retiró de ahí sin volver a comentar nada. Su padre había apartado el piso completo y la seguridad estaba al máximo después de lo que pasó en el concierto. El paso uno sería encontrar a la chica, el paso dos quitarse a la seguridad de encima, y el paso tres… bueno, realmente no tenía un paso tres aún.

.- Hey Russell, ¿Has visto a Havoc?

.- No lo he visto desde que empezó el concierto, o sea desde ayer. ¿Por?

.- Es vital para mis planes.

.- ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus locuras?

.- Roidiota me esta obligando a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y si el lo quiere así entonces se lo daré…

.- Esta bien…

Lo que Russell temía era que la locura de Edward se expandiera y que el problema se hiciera aún mas grande. Y no nada mas Russell, si no también Alphonse y los demás.

,- Y como siempre, ocuparás a alguien que te secunde… - suspiró Russell - pero si las cosas se ponen pesadas, olvídate que te ayude.

.- Si, si, como tu digas.

o.o.o.o.o

En su escritorio de madera, Roy Mustang había dejado ir a Edward enojado hasta las narices. No le importaban ni los argumentos ni las futuras represalias del chico porque sinceramente no les encontraba sentido. Y había fingido estar ocupado porque tenía flojera y le daba aun mas flojera tener que escuchar los planes del rubiales.

Suspiró. Lo que hacía el amor a primera vista.

.- En algo estas pensando Roy, y no me gusta absolutamente nada.

.- Maes, ¿Tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

.- ¡Claro que si! ¡Así fue como conocí a Gracia y formamos una bella familia! Por cierto, ¿Te he mostrado las fotos nuevas de Elysia con ese osito nuevo de felpa? ¡Es completamente adorable!

.- Maes…

.- Oh si, ¿Decías?

.- Parece que nuestro pequeño Edo está creciendo, y parece que quedó impresionado por la chica que lo salvó.

.- Pues a lo que yo vi, más bien está impresionado o agradecido con ella.

.- Esas Maes, son las primeras señales de un gran amor…

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Maes salió de la oficina para no toparse con los ridículos temas de amor de Roy. Este, pensando en lo que dijo Edward, comenzó a pensar en alguna cosa para poder ver a la otra rubia de nuevo. ¿Era la hermana o la tía? Eso no importaba, siempre y cuando la volviera a ver.

.- Donde deje el dichoso reporte de ayer… - buscó en un cajón, hasta encontrar la hoja, luego llamó por el intercom - Breda, vamos a salir - y colgó, para llamar a un lugar que tenía en el número uno de la memoria de su celular.

Lo que hacía para ver a una mujer…

.- "Pero que mujer" pensaba Roy "Toda una fiera".

No una fiera, ya que sus ojos de halcón parecía que habían indagado hasta en lo mas profundo de su ser.

.- Jefe, ya está el coche - informó Breda por el intercom.

.- Perfecto, voy para allá. Vamos a ir a tu-ya-sabes-donde y luego a visitar a unas damiselas…

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Winry despertó Riza ya no estaba.

.- "Seguirá enojada?" - pensó, mientras se levantaba de la cama - "Ojala que no".

De María ni sus luces, así que Winry se preocupó. ¿Y si por su culpa le había pasado algo a María? ¿Y si ese guardia la había arrestado o le hizo algo?

Ya con el desayuno en el estómago, un buen baño y lista para salir, se encontró con una María recién llegada y con una facha de cansancio.

.- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

.- ¿Cómo que donde rayos? - respondió la recién llegada, señalándola - ¿Dónde rayos estabas tu? Tuve que regresar CAMINANDO ya que tú traías el dinero.

.- ¡Claro que no! Y encima lo que parecía que iba a ser mi compañía en la noche me dejo durante el apagón… o más bien tuve la decencia de encerrarlo en un armario. Tienes muchas cosas que contar jovencita.

Con las manos en las caderas una muy disgustada Maria Ross esperaba la explicación de Winry, la cual sintió que su salida estaba arruinada. Incluyó todo en su reseña, desde que entró a la parte trasera del concierto hasta el castigo de Riza.

.- Por lo menos obtuviste un poco de lo que te merecías, mira que esa clase de locuras solo las hace una verdadera fanática.

María se fue a su cuarto susurrando muchas cosas que Winry no alcanzó a comprender. Por dentro se sentía destrozada porque la acusaban de algo en lo que no tenía la culpa.

Si tan solo hubiera salvado a Alphonse todo hubiera valido la pena, pero no, salvó a Edward, un personaje al cual no le daba mucha importancia. O eso creía ella.

.- Oye Win, ¿Sabes donde está Riza? - gritó María desde su cuarto.

.- No tengo ni la mas remota idea - respondió la rubia, sacando unas cosas para hacer su tarea - pero creo se llevo las llaves maestras de la casa.

.- Y no solo las llaves, se llevo mis tarjetas de juego.

Ahí Winry maldijo por lo bajo. Maldijo el haber salvado a Edward Elric, maldijo el entrar al concierto sin permiso, maldijo el dejar a María con el guardia, pero sobre todo, maldijo el no haberle hecho caso a Riza cuando debió de hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que cuando Riza tomaba las tarjetas era porque estaba muy estresada o enojada y que tenía que sacar todo ese coraje.

Winry se tiró en la cama de su cuarto junto con sus libros, olvidándose de la salida que iba a hacer. Volteó al techo y vio ese poster de "The Alchemists" pegado, donde Alphonse y Edward sonreían junto con sus instrumentos musicales. Se volvió en la cama, abriendo sus libros para concentrarse en la tarea. Quizás así podría olvidar todo lo sucedido, incluyendo a Edward.

o.o.o.o.o

.- El maldito de Roy salió con Breda - Edward rechinaba los dientes del enojo - ¡No contaba con eso! Bien, entonces hay cambio de planes…

.- Edward, ¿Por que mejor no hablas con tu padre para que te deje ir a darle las gracias?

.- Porque ese sujeto siempre está ocupado hasta para sus propios hijos - le respondió Edward a Russell - ese maldito bastardo…

.- Cálmate…

.- ¡Eres un terco Edo! - exclamó Alphonse.

.- ¡Ya déjenme en paz!

Edward dejó a Alphonse y a Russell en sus propias dudas sobre el. Edo podía ser muy terco cuando se lo proponía y esa era una de las ocasiones. Fue a su habitación, tomo un poco de su dinero y fue a la oficina de Roy, o por lo menos al cuarto que la hacía de su oficina.

Aprovechando que ni Falman, Breda, Havoc o Hughes estaban ahí buscó entre los informes que su mentor tenía que hacer en caso de meterse en problemas.

.- ¡Vualá! ¡Que inteligente soy!

En sus manos ahora tenía un sobre con la fecha del concierto, encontrando el nombre de Winry Rockbell y una dirección. Era completamente obvio de quien era la dirección, asi que la copió en un pedazo de papel y regresó el sobre a su lugar.

Ya con el papel, salió del lugar hacia el otro lado del piso, por donde la puerta de la lavandería. En momentos como ese agradecía su corta estatura, ya que metió el sobre dentro de su camisa y se lanzó por la rendija, cayendo sobre un bulto de ropa sucia muy grande que amortiguo su caída.

.- ¡Yiuk! ¡Ahora apesto! - se dijo a si mismo - Apuesto a que es la ropa de Mustang o Havoc.

Ya dejando de lamentarse, se sacudió y salió por la puerta de la lavandería, no sin antes tomar un poco de ropa limpia que encontró para camuflajearse entre la multitud.

Ese Mustang se las pagaría por ocasionarle tantos problemas.

.- Bien, aunque espero que se me quite el mal olor - Ya afuera del hotel sacó el papel - A lo que sigue… ¡Taxi!

o.o.o.o.o

Riza regresaba de las arcadias ya más calmada y desestresada. Siempre que se sentía así lo único que podía hacer era ir y dispararle a algunos zombies o monstruos en algún juego de tiro. Eso o bailar en la maquina, pero había comido y tuvo que matar zombies.

Llegando al edificio donde vivía y cruzando la primera puerta, se encontró con una de las partes que la habían hecho estresarse últimamente. Se molestó, mas caminó al ascensor sin hacerle caso. Aunque mas tardo en caminar que el pelinegro en ponerse enfrente conun ramo de rosas.

.- Mis mas sinceras disculpas por lo de la última vez, pero no pude evitar atreverme a traerle una muestra de mis disculpas por lo sucedido - Riza arqueó una ceja, para acto seguido estornudar - en serio me gustaría tener una conversación privada con usted…

Notó que el hombre era muy insistente, mas siguió y presionó el botón del elevador para ir a su departamento. Al sentirse ignorado, el hombre se pasó una mano por su cabello y la siguió lentamente.

.- Creo que ha malentendido la situación, señorita.

.- Al contrario, la entiendo perfectamente.

Riza estaba recobrando su estrés, y eso era malo, muy malo. Contó hasta diez para calmarse, volteó y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia.

.- Creo que todo lo que hablamos la última vez había aclarado las cosas - respondió ella, fríamente - no vamos a armar un escándalo por ello, señor Mustang.

.- Claro que no, señorita Riza - Roy la llamó por su nombre, obviamente porque se lo había escuchado a Winry - pero dejando aparte eso, ¿No le gustaría ir a tomar un café y platicar?

Para cuando Roy soltó la pregunta el ascensor ya había llegado. Riza entró rápidamente y presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta. Pero Roy no era nada tonto, en cuanto la vio escabullirse paró la puerta y entró al elevador antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de él.

.- ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

.- ¡Por supuesto que si! Pero para eso necesito su ayuda, mi querida halcón.

Lo único que le faltaba, que él le pusiera sobrenombres. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era ignorarlo aun más, aunque por mas que lo hiciera parecía que Roy insistía mas.

.- No lo tomes como un castigo, tómalo como una disculpa por lo que sucedió… Y de paso nos conocemos mejor - Roy puso su mejor sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Edward quiere agradecerle formalmente la intervención - le dio el ramo y lo puso en sus manos. Riza volvió a estornudar. Oh si, para Roy no había muchas oportunidades como esa y al intentar buscar un pretexto se acordó de lo que le había exigido Edward - ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos arreglamos en una salida?

El elevador llegó a su destino y ella caminó rápidamente seguida muy de cerca por Roy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un hombre tan insistente?

.- Vamos, solo…

.- Mire señor Mustang - ella volteó y lo vio directamente. Roy se asustó pero no lo aparentó - No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida o en la de mi prima. Ni a usted ni a su grupito musical ni nada - Y añadió, tomando aire profundamente - y créame que lo conozco perfectamente, tanto como para saber que eso de "conocernos mejor" es solo un pretexto utilizado por un casanova. Entiéndalo Mustang, no puedo sentir más que desprecio, mas allá de lo que pasó con mi prima, que simplemente fue por casualidad.

.- Perdon, pero no entiendo.

.- Vamos, fíjese en la base de datos de su empresa - abrió la puerta, entrando a su departamento - y busque al halcón…

Acto seguido le cerró la puerta en la cara, con todo y flores. Un lado de él le decía que tenía que seguir insistiendo con Riza, y el otro le decía que tenía que investigar el porqué ella le tenía un odio a la agrupación o a la empresa. Sus palabras las había dicho con odio, rencor y cierto resentimiento.

Roy se sentó apoyado en la puerta, sostuvo las rosas entre sus manos y se puso a pensar: en el accidente, en Edward, en las palabras de Riza… No cualquiera odiaba a "The Alchemists", de hecho nadie podía odiar o despreciar al grupo, o por lo menos eso decía hasta que conocí a Riza.

Con todo y flores se levantó y caminó a la salida mientras marcaba un número en su celular.

.- ¿Fuery? Aquí Mustang. Necesito que hagas acceso a la base de datos de la disquera EN SECRETO para cuando llegue. Ve buscando a un halcón - no le importo que la persona al otro lado de la línea no entendiera, ya que colgó inmediatamente - Breda, vamos con Fuery - indicó cuando entraba al auto.

.- ¿No le gustaron las rosas? - preguntó Breda, al ver como su jefe regresaba con el ramo casi destrozado.

.- Es alérgica - Roy marcó otro número mientras partían - ¿Si? Aquí Mustang. Quiero un par de docenas de lirios, los más frescos que tengan. Déjenme busco la dirección…

o.o.o.o.o

En un oscuro almacén perdido entre los lugares mas recónditos de Central, un chico de largos cabellos verde oscuro maldecía unos titulares que leía en los periódicos.

Estaba que ardía del enojo; una chiquilla había echado a perder sus planes.

.- Deja de lamentarte Envy, lo que pasó ya pasó y punto.

.- Lust, cállate - le respondió el chico, dejando el periódico al lado y viendo a la mujer - era el plan perfecto y todo fue culpa de una chiquilla.

.- …

.- ¿Acaso tú tenías un mejor plan Lust? ¿O Greed? ¿O no me digas que el estúpido de Gluttony pensó?

.- Por lo menos nosotros si practicamos en los ensayos, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo sabotajes.

.- Lust, no vas a lograr triunfar si sigues pensando de esa manera - ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

.- Pero - añadió ella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico - a "The Alchemists" les funcionó, ¿O no?

.- ¡CALLATE!

Envy comenzó a hacer tanto desplante que Lust tuvo que cuidar que no dañara los instrumentos que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir.

.- ¡Voy a destruirlos! - Lust se llevó la mano a la frente al escuchar la exclamación de Envy - ¡Voy a destruir a Edward Elric y a su grupito aunque sea lo último que haga!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Espero sus comentarios/sugerencias/criticas constructivas en un Review, las contestaciones a los anteriores están en mi grupo personal de msn (como se supone que ya saben que pueden consultarlo en mi perfil.). Agradecimientos a todos los que dejan comentario, y a los que no también (pero pueden dejar comentario, vamos, anímense).

Nayru.


	4. La Busqueda

Ahm… no tengo mucho que decir, solo muchos problemas y más problemas. A pesar de eso todo salió bien este semestre. Ah, y lamento la demora de este capítulo, me he quedado sin inspiración para ligar hechos y consecuncias.

Disclaimer: FMA, sus Op/End y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Arakawa-sama, Square-Enix y los respectivos artistas/cantantes de sus Op/End, si FMA fuera mío sacaría un capítulo de manga a la semana y no cada mes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Apenas se había ido Roy del edificio cuando Edward llegó al lugar. Al llegar después de que su mentor se hubiera retirado, ninguno de los dos se cruzó con el otro, lo cual había sido una gran ventaja. El rubio se aseguró de que ese fuera el edificio preguntándole al portero, para luego dirigirse al elevador. El sitio no estaba nada mal para ser una zona de clase media, aunque nada comparado con vivir en casas de lujo. Pero el chico quedó tan maravillado que sedeó ser un chico común y corriente aunque fuera por una vez.

Al llegar frente a la puerta indicada, dudó un poco, pero no se desanimó; ya había llegado muy lejos como para echarse atrás.

.- Si es el estúpido e ignorante e insistente acosador, favor de irse – mencionó una voz tras la puerta, obviamente había alguien que la mujer no quería ver – y si no entonces diga que quiere.

.- Vengo a hablar con Winry Rockbell.

.- ¿Asunto?

.- Es personal, preferiría hablarlo en privado.

La otra persona pareció pensarlo y luego abrió la puerta, no sin antes soltar la cadena. Unos ojos furiosos lo miraron de arriba abajo como si lo estuvieran examinando con rayos X. Edward nunca se había sentido tan desnudo en toda su existencia.

.- Espere ahí, la llamaré.

La mujer cerró la puerta dejándolo parado y sin nada que pensar, por lo menos hasta que comenzó a pensar en las veinte mil cosas que la tal Winry Rockbell podría hacer en cuanto lo viera parado frente a la puerta de su departamento. Unos ojos azules se asomaron por la abertura de la puerta, aun sin quitar la cadena, y esos mismos ojos lo vieron igual que la mujer anterior, pero esta vez si se escuchó como la rubia quitaba la cadena rápidamente.

.- Soy Edward…

.- ¡Shh! – la joven le cerró la boca de una rapidez escalofriante – no lo digas en voz alta, no quiero que ella se entere.

.- ¿Ella? – preguntó una vez que su boca se liberó.

.- Riza – Winry cerró la puerta tras de si para poder hablar más tranquilamente – Oh dios mío, es Edward Elric parado en mi puerta… ¿Y Alphonse?

.- El no quiso participar en esto – el rostro de Winry se entristeció un poco ante la respuesta del rubio – en realidad vengo a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

.- No es nada, en serio no tienes que agradecerme.

.- Insisto, si pudiera hacer algo, lo que sea para agradecerte…

Winry estaba en las nubes. Podría pedirle una cita con Alphonse, o quizás muchas citas. O tal vez la vida de Alphonse en matrimonio…. O podría comportarse como una fanática obsesionada o una persona normal. Era un buen dilema. En esos momentos un pase de camerinos con uso ilimitado sonaba muy tentador y convincente.

.- Mira, la verdad no se me ocurre nada – Edward se quedó estupefacto, cualquier fan normal habría pedido aunque fuera un autógrafo – dejémoslo así y ya, así de sencillo. Suficiente es que no me hayan metido a la cárcel.

.- Aun así, me gustaría insistir.

.- Me conformo con lo que ya le dije y pues…

.- ¿Puedo pasar? – el joven abrió la puerta y pasó adelante, sin hacer caso de las protestas silenciosas de la rubia – no está nada mal, aunque podría ayudarte a darle una remodelada a este lugar.

.- ¿Remodelada?

.- Aunque admito que tienes buen gusto, si quieres podría ayudarte con eso.

.- No gracias, así está bien.

Edward comenzó a revisar el lugar caminando de un lado a otro lentamente, analizando cada detalle que pudiera encontrar. Eso de la revisada le dio mala espina a la rubia, y más cuando el chico se abrió paso hacia la cocina y comenzó a esculcar el refrigerador.

.- ¡Yiuk! ¡Leche! ¿Qué rayos piensas? Es la cosa más horrible que puede haber en la tierra.

.- ¡Hey! ¡Deja de esculcar mi nevera!

.- ¡Bah! Ni que quisiera tu tonta leche.

.- Nadie te preguntó si la querías.

.-¿Y ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

.- ¿En qué?

.- En tu recompensa. Podría deshacerme de la tonta leche si quieres.

.- Ya te dije que no quiero nada… ¡Y deja mi leche en paz! Ahora vete antes de que mi prima sepa quién eres y te saque a patadas y a mí me encierre de por vida… si de por si lo que pasó me aseguró una vida social inexistente…

.- ¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas al asunto? Ya diste las gracias, ahora puedes irte.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, ya era demasiado obvio que la chica no quería nada por haberlo salvado del accidente. Ya vería como compensarlo después cuando se calmara el asunto.

.- Ya entendí pues. Peor que te quede bien claro que estoy arriesgándome a mucho al venir aquí, y todo para nada.

Ahí iba su última carta: la culpa. No estaba bien usar ni la culpa ni el chantaje emocional, pero no le quedaba de otra al ver que la rubia no daba el brazo a torcer. Para empezar a él no le gustaba deberle favores a nadie, y ahora esa chica simplemente no lo dejaba pagarle el favor.

.- Mira, voy a dejarte algo… - el joven fue a lo que parecía un escritorio, tomó una hoja de un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir algo en el – vamos a dar una presentación para compensar lo que sucedió la última vez… si quieres ir usa esto – le extendió el papel, pero al ver que ella no lo tomaba lo dejó ahí mismo en el escritorio – y entonces no tendrás problemas. Por mi parte ya cumplí y que luego no digan que no agradezco…

Cuando Winry se quedó sola se tiró en el sillón de la pequeña salita. Dentro de sí seguía repitiéndose por qué había hecho lo que hiso, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho Edward probablemente no seguiría vivo. Pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Edward hubiera sido Alphonse al que hubiera salvado? Por supuesto que de Alphonse si hubiera aceptado todo lo que le hubiera ofrecido, si no era nada tonta. Claro que Alphonse era una historia completamente diferente.

Mas el mayor de los hermanos le había llegado a su vida muy de repente y de una manera que no hubiera imaginado. Pero el hubiera no existe, todo quedaba en un simple sí o un simple no, que ella consultaría con la almohada para estar más segura.

Por su parte, Riza no estaba muy segura del por qué había dejado sola a su prima con ese muchacho. Algo le decía que lo había visto antes, pero su instinto le había dicho que era de confianza y no dijo nada más.

Pero cuando vio a Winry entrar a la habitación y tirarse boca abajo en la cama fue cuando supo que algo había salido mal. Y si se ponía a pensarlo bien, su prima había cambiado mucho desde que regresó del dichoso concierto. ¿Quizá le ocurrió una decepción? No, porque le habría dolido cuando mandó quitar los posters de la habitación. Tenía que haber algo que la ayudara a regresarle el ánimo.

Y por supuesto estaba el tema del señor Mustang. Estaba completamente segura de que el hombre no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, regresaría a insistir con cualquier pretexto y la acosaría hasta el fin de sus días. Bueno, quizá no tanto, eso sería demasiado dramatismo.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda, sacando un tocacintas con una de las ya casi extintas cintas caseras. Se puso unos audífonos y se acostó siguiendo los pasos de su prima, mientras una voz conocida muy bien por ella hacía eco en sus oídos.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Qué paso Fuery? ¿Encontraste algo de lo que te encargue?

.- Nada. No hay ningún "Halcón" en la base de datos, ningún grupo o solista ni con ese apodo ni con ese nombre.

.- Maldición… se que debe de haber algo…

Roy intuía que había algo escondido en la empresa después de que hablo con la prima de Winry. No sabía lo que era, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía que ser una buena razón, ya que nadie podía tener un odio sin sentido hacia algo. Y la razón estaba en el "Halcón"

.- ¿Ya buscaste en nombres de discos y canciones?

.- Ningún disco, ni canción… solo hay una que menciona un halcón en la letra…

Fuery le extendió un papel donde Roy pudo ver la letra de la canción. Y justo como lo pensaba, la letra no tenía nada que ver con lo que Riza expresaba con sus palabras y expresiones. Fuery y Breda lo miraban sin decir nada, expectantes a lo que su jefe podría decir o hacer. Roy se sentó en la silla, frente a la computadora, sorprendido al par de hombres con su actitud.

.- No entiendo, ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto el pequeño Fuery al ver a su jefe haciendo algo productivo. – Nunca lo había visto así.

.- Digamos que un halcón es una presa muy difícil para el jefe… y no descansara hasta tenerla…

o.o.o.o.o

En un edificio de oficinas, un peliverde esperaba tranquilamente en la recepción, sus ojos denotaban cierto cinismo, pero todo su rostro traía una gran sonrisa. Si todo salía como esperaba, su grupo rival estaría cavando su propia destrucción, dándole paso a lo que seria el reinado de su propia banda musical. Ah, lo que era tener viejos amigos en esa industria… era hora de cobrarse los favores…

.- Archer…

.- Envy…

Frente al músico, un hombre alto y de duras facciones hacia su aparicion.

.- Sabes que tienes prohibido pisar este lugar…

.- Vamos Archer, la mayoría de la gente aquí es nueva, ni saben quien soy…

.- Y mejor que ni lo sepan. Así que dime qué quieres para que te puedas largar…

.- Digamos que tengo un amigo que pagara muy bien por algo para desprestigiar a cierto grupito suyo cuyo representante es tu archienemigo Mustang…

Envy lo sabía, que para mantener interesado a Archer tenía que darte por su lado. Y claro, no era secreto la rivalidad que este tenía por Mustang desde antes que Envy los conociera.

.- "The Alchemists" es una mina de oro para la empresa… aunque por otro lado…

.- Si el grupo cae, Mustang cae… y eso es bueno para ti… tendrás 99 de probabilidad de ser tu quien haga un buen lanzamiento de otro grupo, osease nosotros.

.- Eso haría como 2 favores hacia ti y uno hacia mí.

.- Es que no sabes que, su "The Alchemists" fracasa, tu lanzaras a un buen grupo osease a nosotros y por consiguiente serias nuestro representante, llevándote buenas ganancias…

El empresario se quedo pensando dándole vueltas a las ventajas y desventajas que le proponía el músico. Quizá no le garantizaba de inmediato el triunfo, pero había algo que se podía garantizarle: la caída de Mustang. Daria lo que fuera por ver derrotado para siempre a Roy Mustang, al costo que fuera.

.- ¿Y cómo vas a garantizarme la caída de "The Alchemists"? Supongo que tienes un plan…

.- Digamos que tengo algo planeado pero que necesito ayuda interna.

.- ¿Qué tienes planeado?

.- Te diré si aceptas ayudarnos…

La oferta era tentadora, tanto que Archer solo pudo sonreír.

.- Déjame los asuntos internos a mí, así que… comencemos la planeación.

Envy sonrió. Nunca hubiera imaginado que todo sería tan fácil para su venganza y ascenso a la fama. Claro que no todo iba a ser tan fácil, pero ya con alguien dentro de la disquera las cosas iban a mejorar demasiado. Muy pronto vería a sus archirrivales en el rondo, olvidados por la gente y lamentando su suerte.

o.o.o.o.o

En la oficina, Roy seguía sin encontrar pistas sobre su halcón. Al ver que ninguno de sus subordinados podía encontrar algo, el mismo se dispuso a buscar entre todos los datos de la disquera, nombre por nombre, palabra por palabra. No iba a detenerse hasta encontrarla, y en cuanto lo hiciera no iba a dejarla escapar.

Mientras tanto, dichos subordinados se empezaron a preocupar porque nunca lo habían visto así de interesado por una mujer. Para ellos era algo novedoso, porque él mismo se había puesto a trabajar para buscar su objetivo.

.- Habría que sacarlo del trance…

.- Maes, tu eres el único que puede hacer eso… - mencionó Havoc a su compañero - ve y llevale las nuevas fotos de tu hija.

.- Mmm… creo que tienes razón. Además… no le he mostrado las fotos de cuando llevé a Elysia al parque de diversiones.

Según ellos, el plan de mandar a Hugues era excelente: Maes llegaría con las fotos, lo desesperaría, y saldría persiguiéndolo para matarlo. Si, el plan era perfecto, pero no contaban con que Roy viera a Maes, le lanzara una mirada de enfado, se levantara y lo sacara a patadas con todo y sus fotos y cerrando la puerta con llave para que no lo molestaran.

.- Eso fue… raro…

.- Muy raro… - le respondió Havoc a su compañero Breda, sin quitar la vista de la puerta que había cerrado su superior unos momentos antes – esto es otro de los miles de secretos de nuestra existencia…

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿No saben? ¿Nunca han terminado encerrados en un armario donde creen que están con un mujeron? – los chicos se le quedaron mirando de una manera muy extraña. Havoc solo pudo sacar un cigarro y encenderlo, para según él, quitarse el stress - ¡Rayos! ¡Pensé que no era el único!

.- Chicos, chicos,, chicos, no saben lo afortunados que somos… - exclamó Maes con sus ojos resplandeciendo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento que ayudaría al mundo - ¡Nuestro jefe se enamoró de verdad! No está jugando como suele suceder… no… ahora si le pegó bien.

.- Eso es porque ella se le resiste – dijo Breda bien seguro de sus palabras – por eso él lo encuentra interesante, si no se le resistiera, les aseguro que no estaría interesado.

.- ¿Y? ¿Quién dice que no se enamoró en serio? – todos se vieron entre sí – Tengo que ayudarlo en lo que sea… entonces cuando se case y tenga hijos, estos podrán jugar con mi querida Elysia – Al escuchar a Maes decir esas últimas palabras, la mayoría se llevó una mano a la frente.

.- Estás loco Hugues.

.- ¿Cuánto apuestan a que esta es la buena? No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que ella es la indicada.

.- 200 a que ella lo batea – mencionó Falman rápidamente.

.- 100 a que ella lo patea – respondió Havoc.

.- 300 a que ella lo rechaza y lo golpea con las flores – Breda dijo muy seguro, tomando en cuenta aquella ocasión de las flores – si, le aventará las flores.

.- Seré positivo y daré una oportunidad al jefe – dijo el pequeño Fuery después de dudarlo unos momentos – 250 a que lo deja plantado en el altar.

.- Que optimismo…

.-¡Pues yo les apuesto 1000 y además la colección de momentos dorados de Elysia! Mi más preciado tesoro, no pueden negar que es una buena apuesta.

.- Creo que ya no quiero apostar… - dijo Fuery en voz baja.

.- Demasiado tarde porque ya estás adentro. ¿O qué? ¿Temes perder?

No había mucho más que decir, solo que había mucho en juego y que eso serviría para que el ganador pudiera pagar cuentas, comprar cosas o simplemente irse de juerga. Y claro, usar la colección de Elysia para una buena fogata en invierno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Como siempre, ya saben que comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y regalos navideños pues por medio del review. Ah, y si alguien puede quitarme el bloqueo imaginativo, lo agradecería mucho. Mi correo está en mi perfil junto con mi nuevo blog donde quizá mañana (la flojera no me deja XD) ponga las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Saludos.

Nayru.


	5. Las Decisiones

Esta vez yo tengo la culpa, sufrí un bloqueo de escritor tremendo, pero espero que las ideas que me surgieron estas vacaciones no se acaben por un buen rato.

En fin…

Disclaimer: FMA, sus Op/End y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Arakawa-sama, Square-Enix y los respectivos artistas/cantantes de sus Op/End, si FMA fuera de mi propiedad… no estaría escribiendo aquí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Roy, creo que ahora si la encontré.

Maes Hughes llego a la oficina de Roy con un mini disco en la mano. Maes se lo mostró, la etiqueta decía "Hawkeye".

.- Ojo de halcón…

.- Claro, nunca lo ibas a encontrar porque no lo buscabas en ingles… o en otro idioma. El caso es que aquí está.

Roy no tardó en colocar el disco para escuchar. Una hermosa voz salió junto con los primeros acordes, melodiosa y a la vez un poco melancólica.

.- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

.- Fue un poco difícil, porque tuve que buscar en el fondo del "Baúl".

.- El baúl… - reflexionó Roy, acordándose del lugar donde se dejaban las cintas de los artistas rechazados - ¿Y dice las causas del rechazo?

.- No – Roy lanzó una maldición – pero sabes cómo soy y me puse a investigar… - Maes sacó una carpeta negra - ¡Y aquí tienes! ¡Toda la historia de la cinta!

Roy quería alabar a Hughes por el trabajo hecho, no cualquier amigo hacía lo que hizo él. Ahora solo quedaba ver la historia de esa cinta.

.- Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir por qué todo este problema?

.- Hughes, eso es personal…

.- ¡Claro que no! Además si no me dices el por qué, entonces olvídate de la carpeta…

Roy fijó la vista en la carpeta que Maes Hughes sostenía en su mano derecha, para luego voltear hacia su compañero. Roy no podía compararse a su amigo, que era más veloz que él y podía llevarse los datos rápidamente. Y sumando que le daba flojera buscar las cosas por sí solo, entonces si había problemas en la ecuación.

.- Roy, ¿Cuándo ha habido secretos entre los dos?

.- ¿Nunca?

.- Exacto. Entonces, ¿Por qué tan interesado? ¿Por qué no me dices? De hecho ya lo se, pero quiero que tú me lo digas.

El aludido se quedó callado unos momentos, dudando si decirle o no a su amigo. Le creía que ya lo supiera, la intuición de Maes era muy perspicaz y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, incluso de las que él mismo no se había dado cuenta. Era obvio que la chica de la cinta era la que le interesaba y al saber que dicha cinta venía del "Baúl", lo hacía sentir un poco mal.

¿Cómo se pudo haber desperdiciado así todo ese talento?

Esa cinta tenía todo el potencial para convertirse en un éxito.

.- Me preguntaba por qué esa cinta estaba ahí – mencionó Maes. Roy se estremeció. Era como si su amigo le leyera el pensamiento de una u otra forma – pero soy muy inteligente y deduje todo muy rápido, pero no creo que te hayas dado cuenta así que te diré: mira la fecha…

Roy tomó la cinta y miró la fecha que estaba marcada en negro.

El mismo año del lanzamiento de "The Alchemists".

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Ese año hicieron un recorte de los nuevos talentos que se suponía iban a sacar porque al jefe supremo le dio por seguir el concepto de que al mundo le faltaba un toque juvenil. Un grupo juvenil para ser exactos. Y entonces, los sueños de muchos talentos se esfumaron en el horizonte, entre los cuales al parecer se encontraba su querido halcón.

Y su halcón era uno de dichos talentos.

.- Ha sido un gran avance lo del día de hoy.

.- ¿Piensas ir a decírselo?

.- No, la dejaré descansar de mí un poco. Ya iré cuando sepa bien qué hacer.

.- Bien, como quieras.

.- ¿Me dejas la cinta? Me gustaría escucharla un poco más.

.- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también!

.- En privado…

.- ¡Yo también quiero escuchar en privado!

.- ¡Fuera!

Maes se retiró (más bien fue sacado a patadas) dejando a su jefe solo y escuchando la melodía. Por fin pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba enamorándose de verdad y que no era ninguna aventura como las que acostumbraba. Quizá y ahora si podía enderezar su camino.

o.o.o.o.o

Los días que siguieron fueron demasiado agitados según Winry. Primero, los exámenes la volvían loca de remate, pero no había de otra si quería seguir su sueño de ser ingeniera. Luego, tenía que vivir soportando el mal humor que de repente le dio a Riza cuando vio que mínimo cada tres horas recibía un ramo de flores distinto, todos del mismo remitente. Riza no decía nada pero se le notaba el enfado que le daba el tal "Roy Mustang". Luego estaba María, que más que nada le recordaba a cada rato lo del pase de Edward.

Para ese entonces, Winry no sabía si su cabeza iba a estallar por la escuela o por su vida.

Fue cuando vio el pase, imaginando que así podría conocer a Alphonse. Oportunidades como esa solo llegaban una vez en la vida.

.- ¿Y por qué no?

Tomo el pase y fue a fijarse en el periódico sobre el cambio de fecha del concierto, cerciorándose de que fuera la correcta. Cuando vio que todo estaba en regla, comenzó a adelantar sus deberes del fin de semana para que Riza no le dijera nada cuando saliera ese día. Además, Riza ignoraba la existencia del pase de Edward, y considerando eso, podría decir que se quedó en casa de alguien para terminar algún trabajo en equipo. Igual podía inventarse alguna otra cosa para poder escaparse, si planes había muchos en su cabecita, aunque en su mente solo tenía claro un objetivo.

.- Voy a conocer a Alphonse.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Winry, ¿podrías decirme que hacemos aquí?

.- ¡Sciezska! No hables muy alto o mi prima se dará cuenta – le mencionó la rubia a su amiga en un susurro – mira que hubiera sido genial que le hubieras dicho que estabas enferma y que no podías salir para hacer un URGENTÍSIMO trabajo, pero no… ¡Tenías que abrir la bocota!

.- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Te juro por lo más amado que tengo en la vida que es mi hámster que no lo vuelvo a hacer!

Schezca era una de las amigas de Winry de la universidad; iba unos semestres mas adelante pero se había convertido en una especie de mentora para la rubia desde que tomó asesorías en circuitos con ella, aunque hubiera situaciones (como la de esos momentos) en las que solo hubiera problemas. Esa noche iban a ir al concierto de "The Alchemists" para el cual Winry tenía el pase especial, y por supuesto, primero habría que burlar la seguridad familiar que respondía al nombre de Riza Hawkeye.

¿Pero como escaparían de una persona que le hacía honor a su nombre? Winry la había pensado muy bien: decir que iba a hacer un trabajo en casa de su amiga argumentando que esta no podía salir debido a "x" cosa, entonces, de la casa de Sciezska podrían irse al concierto. Pero por supuesto, no contaba con que su amiga se creería sus mentiras y quisiera hacer el trabajo en un lugar con supervisión mayor, o sea, donde Riza estaría vigilante y atenta a todo. ¿Qué hacer? Poner en práctica su Plan B: las escaleras de emergencia. ¿Lo malo? Que las dichosas escaleras se encontraban junto a un ventanal de la sala, donde Riza podía ver cualquier movimiento sospechoso desde la cocina. Era ahí cuando entraba la segunda fase de su plan.

.-A mi señal, María va a entretener a Riza y se la va a llevar a otro lado del departamento, entonces aprovechamos y salimos por la escalera de servicio…

.-¿Y por qué no por la puerta principal? Digo, si María va a entretenerla…

.-Porque así pasa en todas las películas, ¿qué no has visto una escena así antes? Anda, prepárate.

Sciezska asintió. En cuanto María volteó a verlas desde su lugar en el sofá de la sala, precisamente junto a Riza (donde la rubia jugaba una nueva versión de Halo), Winry hizo la señal acordada. Entonces María empezó a sugerir el preparar algunas botanas, y aunque Riza se resistió al principio ("Es que el modo Legend es adictivo", fueron las palabras exactas de la rubia) al final accedió a acompañarla a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

Nunca en su vida el par de chicas había estado más nervioso. Conociendo el carácter del aparente enemigo, era probable que terminaran traumadas por toda la eternidad y mas allá si eran atrapadas. Por lo mismo, se apuraron a atravesar la sala y salir por el ventanal sin ser vistas y/o escuchadas justo cuando Riza metía la cabeza en el refrigerador para buscar la mayonesa y las cosas que llevaban los emparedados encima, aunque a Sciezska casi se le escapa un grito cuando la ventana se cerró de improviso y le cayó sobre los dedos. En cuanto estuvieron afuera, corrieron escaleras abajo como si no hubiera un mañana, rumbo al concierto.

o.o.o.o.o

.-¿Crees que fui muy estricta con Winry?

.-Bueno… he de admitir que ya no es una niña y que debe de tomar sus propias decisiones y las consecuencias de sus actos, pero… también está en una etapa de cambios y pues todos hemos hecho una locura aunque sea una vez en la vida.

.-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué locuras has hecho?

Los emparedados y refrescos en las manos y por supuesto una película de ciencia ficción, habían hecho que María y Riza tuvieran un momento de chicas adultas. Claro que Riza aún creía que Winry seguía encerrada en su habitación haciendo la tarea con su amiga, pero María no la iba a sacar de la mentira.

.-No es por presumir, pero en un verano de la secundaria salí en un viaje solo con una mochila y mi mejor amigo para recorrer el país – la rubia se le quedó mirando profundamente a la morena - ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Tengo las fotos que lo acreditan!

.-Si, claro… - Riza se llevó un poco de refresco a la boca, para ella era obvio que María mentía.

.-Bueno, no tengo las fotos, pero Denny si, ¡Y lo buscaré para que veas que es cierto! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso no has hecho algo parecido? ¿Algo loco?

.-No, porque siempre he tenido sentido común.

.-Oh vamos, algo debiste de haber hecho.

.-¿Gastar más de cien en fichas de Dance Dance Revolution cuenta?

.-No.

.-Entonces no he hecho nada.

.-Esta bien, no insistiré – María suspiró de resignación, dándose cuenta de que su compañera estaba siendo más terca que nunca – quedará en tu conciencia por no haberlo sacado a tiempo. Me voy a dormir. ¿Qué harás?

.-Creo que iré a caminar un poco en cuanto se acabe la película…

.-¿Nada extremo, eh? – María recibió una mirada de enojo – Bien, ya entendí, me voy pues… - y añadió – pero si realmente es cierto lo que dices de la vida… entonces no has vivido…

Al quedarse sola, Riza se fijó aun mas en la película, a la que le había perdido un poco la historia por andar discutiendo con su compañera. Y si, era obstinada y le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden, pero también era signo de madurez el admitir que en toda su vida de rectitud había un resbalón que quería olvidar. Al fin y al cabo no quería más problemas en un futuro, quería vivir tranquila y sin otras preocupaciones que no fueran su familia y su carrera, sin nada más.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Pero mientras caminaba entre las calles de su barrio no hacía otra cosa mas que intentar aclarar sus pensamientos. Una cosa era olvidar sus problemas y otra muy distinta el enfrentarlos.

Miró su reloj, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. Pero si de una cosa estaba segura, era que no iba a volver al departamento sin darse una respuesta.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto, Winry y Sciezska llegaron al monumental lugar donde se iba a celebrar el dichoso concierto. A la rubia le trajo muchos recuerdos, ya que era el lugar donde le salvó la vida a Edward y gracias a eso ahora estaba de vuelta, con pases de primeras filas y otros beneficios que a ella no le importaban porque solo pensaba en Alphonse.

En las taquillas se buscaba un boleto a como diera lugar, y las fanáticas se apresuraban en entrar por donde pudieran y agarrar los mejores asientos. Eran las fanáticas desquiciadas quienes hacían más ruido y proporcionaban más empujones a la hora de entrar. Winry agradeció que el pase fuera de las primeras filas y con derecho a pasar "tras bambalinas". Eso le garantizaba poder conocer a su ídolo Alphonse Elric en persona.

.-¿Podrías aclararme algo? – le preguntó Sciezska a Winry - ¿Por qué te gusta Alphonse?

.- Es algo muy sencillo: es adorable, amigable, trata bien a la gente, es todo un caballero con las damas…

.-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que todo eso podría ser solo un engaño de la tele?

.-Si, pero sé que Alphonse no engañaría a su público.

.-Quien sabe, quizá solo aparente…

.-No lo creo.

.-No quiero que termines decepcionada, eso es todo.

.-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo…

Por más que lo intentó, Sciezska no pudo hacer que la rubia desistiera en lo que hacía. Si había algo en lo que Winry se parecía a Riza en esos momentos (además de lo rubio) era en lo terca y obstinada que podía ser.

En cuanto entregaron los boletos a la entrada, el guardia llamó a otro para que este las condujera a sus asientos, cosa rara porque no creyeron que hicieran lo mismo para todos los que se sentaban en las primeras filas.

.-Es que ustedes van mucho más enfrente – les había respondido el guardia, a quien Winry reconoció como el que fue usado por María la primera vez – tienen la marca de Ed…

.-¿Ed?

.-Ed, Edo, Edward, enano, duende, hobbit, como le quieras decir…

No preguntaron más pero siguieron caminando por un largo comedor hasta que atravesaron unas grandes puertas. Una vez afuera, el hombre les dio un par de gafetes, según para "que los demás crean que son de la prensa" y luego se retiró a su puesto, donde estaría vigilante. Winry se dio cuenta del aumento en la seguridad, seguramente para evitar que pasaran cosas como las de la última vez.

Pero ahora estaban justo frente a ellos, en el mejor lugar y con acceso para después del espectáculo. No importaba lo que le esperaba en casa si Riza se daba cuenta, a Winry solo le importaba estar ahí, en ese lugar y en esos precisos momentos.

.-Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

o.o.o.o.o

.-Esta vez el plan es a prueba de fallas, con "The Alchemists" fuera, nuestro grupo irá a la cima.

.-Envy, no creo que este sea el modo correcto de hacer las cosas.

.-Oh vamos Lust, no los cargos de conciencia ahora.

.-Siento interrumpir su interesante disputa, pero, ¿No te has puesto a pensar que se volverían más famosos después del desastre?

Tanto el joven en top negro como la dama en vestido de igual color voltearon hacia su otro compañero, uno de gafas oscuras, pantalón de cuero y una chamarra del mismo material que tenía pelaje en el cuello. Este último sujeto sonreía maliciosamente, mostrando su dentadura colmillesca.

.-Piénsenlo bien chicos, ya ha pasado muchas veces, incluso se han llegado a convertir en leyenda: Elvis, Hyde, River Phoenix, Heath Ledger, Paco Stanley y Valentín Elizalde… algunos desconocidos para el público pero se volvieron famosos cuando se murieron.

.-Greed, es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo en algo contigo – respondió la mujer, Lust – no quiero formar parte de esto.

.-¿Vas a ir a refugiarte a los brazos de mami como lo hizo Wrath? – contraatacó Envy, sacando a relucir la historia de uno de sus compañeros.

.-Pues me alegro que se haya ido a tiempo y de una vez te digo que no cuentes conmigo para tus planes.

En eso, la mujer sintió como fue jalada bruscamente del brazo izquierdo y fue arrinconada entre Greed y una pared. El hombre oe puso una mano alrededor del cuello y la levantó como si quisiera ahorcarla, mientras a lo lejos, Envy sonreía maliciosamente.

.-No podemos arriesgarnos a que digas algo – soltó el joven de largos cabellos al acercarse a su víctima, poniéndose al lado de Greed – te soltaremos ya que todo haya acabado, pero creo que el saber todo esto te hace una especie de cómplice, ¿Estas entendiéndome, no? – Envy le dio un par de ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza – piensa, no seas idiota: si hablas, no solo caemos nosotros, tú te hundes también.

.-¿Tú también Greed? – preguntó ella al hombre de lentes que hasta hace unos momentos concordaba en ideas con ella.

.-¿Qué te puedo decir, preciosa? Si Envy hubiera cambiado de opinión no hubiera pasado nada, pero que más se le puede hacer. No me gusta el plan, pero no quiero caer. Primero hay que disfrutar todo lo que se puede y luego… pues disfrutar más…

.-Pensé que eras más racional.

.-Me junto del lado ganador, solo eso.

Greed la soltó del agarre y Lust cayó hacia el suelo, tosiendo un poco y sobándose el cuello y el brazo adolorido. Sin planear nada en contra de sus rivales y sin haberles hecho algo estaba metida en problemas hasta la coronilla, y no quería saber dónde estaría si hubiese planeado algo.

.-¿Seguro cubriste todas las pistas?

.-Seré avaro, pero sé hacer planes y ejecutarlos – respondió Greed – culparán a activistas de esos de "la música es del diablo" o algo así.´

.-¿Ves Lust? ¡Hasta Greed hizo algo! A ver si aprendes de él…

El par de varones se retiró de la habitación. Para ella, Envy tenía razón, pero solamente en la parte donde se encontraba involucrada, y era en esos momentos que lamentaba no tener las agallas suficientes como su excompañero Wrath. Seguro, él era prácticamente un niño, pero no en vano su apodo era "Wrath".

Lo que Envy y Greed tenían planeado sobrepasaba los límites establecidos era una completa locura, un peligro inminente, algo que jamás pensó que llegara a pasar. Sabía que esos dos estaban locos, pero no que a tal grado.

Lust tomó aire, se levantó del suelo y arregló su atuendo lo más que pudo. Su conciencia no la volvería loca porque iba a arreglar todo, a pesar de las advertencias de sus compañeros.

.-Gluttony tiene hambre.

.-Ahora no – la joven tomó su bolso y un abrigo – ya que regrese.

.-¿Lust a donde ir?

No tenía tiempo para responderle a uno de sus locos compañeros, lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí.

.-¿Vas por comida?

.-Ya lo veremos… - salió por la puerta del frente, sin importar si alguien miraba o no – _"Si es que regreso…"_

.-¡Unas hamburguesas! ¡Wii!

Y entonces, Lust se perdió entre la multitud que había en las calles esa noche.

o.o.o.o.o

Por su lado, el joven vocalista del grupo "The Alchemists" se encontraba sumamente nervioso desde un par de horas antes de empezar; no por el concierto, mucho menos por el regaño de su padre – es decir, de su representante – si se llegaba a enterar que iba a meter personas ajenas a la zona de prensa – que no eran precisamente reporteros – sino porque no sabía si ella iba a presentarse. A pesar de haberse arreglado horas atrás, se abrochaba y desabrochaba los botones de la camisa una y otra vez, frente a las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros. Y ni hablar del mal genio que se estaba cargando, porque solo le decían algo, cualquier cosa aunque fuera un saludo cordial, y empezaba a rabiar completamente y a tirarle cosas a las demás personas; inclusive Havoc no se salvó de un zapatazo cuando llegó a decirle que su invitada ya estaba en el lugar acordado.

A partir de entonces estuvo más tranquilo, aspirando y exhalando aire por sus pulmones para quitarse los nervios de encima, aunque si se ponía a pensar bien las cosas, no tenía caso que los nervios estuvieran ahí, ya que Winry era solo una admiradora más, como todas las otras que lo iban a ver esa noche.

"_Pero una admiradora que te salvó la vida" _– le repetía su conciencia - _"No cualquier persona hace eso por un extraño"_

.-"Cierto, no cualquier persona…"

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese llegado a tiempo? O peor aún, si ella hubiera recibido el golpe por él. Tenía que estar agradecido, no nervioso.

Alphonse lo tocó en el hombro y Edward salió de su trance. El menor de los Elric le dio su instrumento.

.-Ya es hora.

Edward asintió, tomando su instrumento de manos de su hermano para poder acompañarlos al escenario. Las luces se habían apagado y se escuchaban gritos y gritos de admiradoras, que no cesaban absolutamente para nada. Como pudieron se acomodaron en sus lugares, debido a que la falta de buena iluminación no los dejaba ver mucho, y solamente faltaba que su presentador diera la bienvenida para poder empezar.

Y dio la casualidad que el presentador de la noche era nada más y nada menos que Maes Hughes.

.-¡Buenas noches estimado público! – las fanáticas gritaron aún más - ¡Les damos la bienvenida a este concierto que tanto han esperado! Y claro, para abrir con broche de oro, les tengo una sorpresa de pantalla gigante – sacó un interruptor de la nada y de arriba del escenario salió una pantalla gigante ya encendida que mostraba la imagen gigante de una sonriente niña con un oso de felta en sus manos y un gorrito de fiesta - ¡Mi niña Elysia que acaba de sacarse una nota de excelencia en la escuela! ¿A qué es mona?

Roy tuvo que dar la señal para empezar el concierto antes de que Maes fuera atacado por una avalancha de basura y comestibles, aunque eso no previno un enorme abucheo para el presentador. Claro que en cuanto empezaron los acordes de la banda, el incidente del presentador fue olvidado casi por completo -siendo la parte que faltaba olvidar la que saldría al día siguiente en los periódicos – y toda la gente enfocó su vista en el escenario. Con la primera canción Edward encontró a su invitada entre la multitud de periodistas pero después intentó ver hacia otro lado para no desconcentrarse, aunque fuera en vano.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Y eso era malo, porque en un oficio como el suyo, un síntoma como ese significaba problemas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De nuevo me disculpo por mi bloqueo de escritor, nunca me había sucedido uno tan largo como este.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomatazos… en un review por supuesto XD.

Saludos y que tengan felices fiestas.


	6. Las Intuiciones

Por fin libre de la Universidad, a ver si ahora si le doy fin a esta historia en uno o dos capítulos más. Entre la Universidad y fansubear Brotherhood no había tenido tiempo de nada… ¿Vieron el final del manga de FMA? Creo que es el primer manga que me hizo llorar… se acabó como debió de acabarse, no me esperaba mas.

Disclaimer: FMA no es mío, pero para las fantasías existe el fanficftion :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El concierto llevaba ya cuatro canciones y todo iba pasando justo como s había acordado, y afuera, una mujer en negro vestido buscaba una forma de avisar a los representantes del grupo musical el peligro que se corría en las instalaciones. Pero por más que intentaba llamar la atención de los guardias, estos la tomaban como una loca que quería llamar la atención.

Quizá esa no era la manera correcta, mas no quería ir a la policía. Pero si no había alguna otra forma para avisar de lo que venía, tendría que hacerlo.

Esperaba que treinta minutos fueran suficientes antes de que Envy actuara o se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

-Por favor, que no sea muy tarde…

En la primera estación de policía que se encontró tuvo que abrirse paso entre una multitud de personas en espera y policías gordos comiendo rosquillas que, por supuesto, hacían esperar a esa multitud de personas. Se acercó al primer policía descuidado que se encontró y le comentó rápidamente la situación, mas este no le hizo caso y siguió con su dona y café.

-¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que me hagan caso?

-Señorita, no hay evidencia y a pesar de todo lo que nos ha dicho, créame que hay tanta seguridad en ese lugar que no hay posibilidad de que suceda lo que nos ha dicho.

-¿Me ha puesto atención, oficial?

-Mire, su historia es tan descabellada que ni siquiera valió la pena escribirla, ho ho – el oficial gordo y rechoncho le mostró su block de notas lleno de dibujitos, demostrando que no había puesto atención en nada de lo que ella había dicho – y si no se calma tendré que llamar a un loquero.

-¡No estoy loca! ¡Quiero hablar con su superior!

El oficial no le hizo caso y se fue a atender otras cosas. Lust estaba frustrada, enojada, y quedaban unos veinte minutos… no miraba la forma en que pudiera ayudar y evitar lo que Envy planeaba para su venganza.

-La escuché hablar y su idea no me pareció tan descabellada – un sujeto alto, moreno, de cabellos blancos y una gran cicatriz en la cara en forma de cruz le enseño una placa, acreditándolo como uno de los superiores. No era de la policía, pero si de una de sus ramas de seguridad – llámeme Scar, Sargento Scar. Tengo entendido que hay poco tiempo, déjeme hacer unas llamadas mientras vamos hacia allá.

-E-Entendido.

o.o.o.o.o

Jean Havoc fue el que recibió la llamada del Sargento Scar. Rápidamente empezó a movilizar a todo el equipo mientras corría a avisar a Roy de lo que sucedía. Según lo que se había dicho, tenían que empezar a desalojar lo más rápido posible, así que envió a Kain Fuery a la zona de palcos privados, Heymans Breda con las zonas bajas de VIP, y por supuesto a Vato Falman con la prensa. La mayoría del público tendría que ser desalojada apaciblemente y de manera ordenada, cosa que dudaba que pudiera suceder. Y además, el grupo musical no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. Había que pensar en alguna otra clase de plan porque la verdad no creía que el suyo funcionara.

-Jefe, malas noticias – dijo Jean Havoc cuando encontró a Roy – y no querrá saber lo que podría pasar si suceden…

-Ay no…

o.o.o.o.o

Después de mucho caminar y pensar bien las cosas, Riza estaba dispuesta a pedirle disculpas a su prima y explicarle claramente por qué había hecho las cosas de esa manera. Claro que no podría hacerlo con la amiga de Winry ayudándola en el proyecto, pero podría disculparse con ella a primera hora antes de irse a trabajar, y entonces se quitaría ese enorme peso de encima.

-Bueno, son las once pasadas… hora de las noticias…

Y por supuesto, todo iba bien hasta que salió esa nota en la televisión, donde en una imagen le pareció ver a Winry y a su amiga. De no ser porque estaban en el cuarto trabajando diría que se había fugado al concierto. Y conociéndola, quizá fuera probable, comprobándolo cuando entró a la habitación donde se suponía estaban trabajando y no encontró a nadie.

-Winry, estas en graves problemas.

Y no solo matemáticos como los que miraba en la universidad.

o.o.o.o.o

El concierto no podía ir mejor de lo planeado aunque Ed no sabía porque tenía ese horrible presentimiento de que algo iba a sucede en cualquier momento. Según lo que le habían dicho cuando pasó uno de los cambios de vestuario, alguien había puesto una trampa y tenían que pensar muy bien en donde estaba, ya que no podían desalojar a tanta gente sin despertar sospecha alguna. Tenían que seguir tocando para que el terrorista no se diera cuenta de que estaban luchando contra él.

-Sigan tocando – había dicho Roy a los muchachos – nosotros nos encargaremos.

Aunque el vocalista de ojos dorados no estuviera seguro de ello.

o.o.o.o.o

Entre una multitud tan desaforada no era raro encontrar jóvenes con apariencia rebelde o algunos de los cuales sus novias arrastraron hasta ahí. Por lo mismo a Winry no se le hizo raro ver a chicos acercándose al área de la prensa.

-Debo admitirlo amiga, esto es genial, jamás me hubiera imaginado estar aquí.

Pero Winry estaba tan concentrada que no escuchaba otra cosa que no fueran las canciones del grupo que tocaba. Pensaba en la banda, en Alphonse y sus ojos dorados…

¿Alphonse y sus ojos dorados?

Alphonse no tenia ojos dorados y mucho menos tocaba instrumentos de cuerda.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que había estado mirando a Edward todo ese tiempo.

Quizá habían tenido pocas interacciones entre sí, pero habían sido las suficientes para sacarla de quicio. No podía apartar su vista, intentando regresarla hacia Alphonse pero regresaba inmediatamente al vocalista.

-Señorita, le recomiendo que no haga ruido y me acompañe.

Tan entusiasmada estaba por estar ahí, que casi le saltó el corazón cuando sintió algo apuntándole en la espalda y una mano apoyarse en su hombro, guiándola hacia los pasillos. Permaneció calmada, no iba a darle el beneficio al sicópata de verla con miedo, aunque lo tuviera.

Y si que tenía miedo.

-"Y aún no termino la carrera, no le he ganado a Riza en el Halo, ni he besado a Edward, quiero decir, a Alphonse…" – se corrigió mientras pensaba – "Espero que alguien se dé cuenta de que desaparecí, por favor…"

El joven apodado Envy solo observaba desde lo alto como Greed se llevaba a la rubia a un lugar donde pudiera ser visible para la banda de "Alquimistas".

-¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

-No lo sé, el jefe no especificó mucho.

-¿El jefe?

-Mira niña, tu solo eres un instrumento de venganza, nada más. No eres nada fuera de lo ordinario, así que calladita te ves más bonita – eso ocasionó que Winry se mordiera la lengua, pero escucho lo que el sujeto se dijo en voz baja – no se para que servirá todo esto…

En un intermedio Edward aprovechó para que los chicos tocaran alguna canción instrumental. No se sentía bien y se sintió peor cuando no vio a Winry en la zona de prensa.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

-Tenemos una situación muy complicada de explicar, solo regresa a tu lugar mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

-Mustang, la chica desapareció.

-¿Qué chica?

-¡Winry! ¡La rubia de la sala de prensa!

-Hay muchas rubias…

-Esta refiriéndose a mi prima – quién sabe cómo, pero Riza Hawkeye estaba ahí, como había logrado llegar era un misterio, pero no importaba en esos momentos. Roy entonces recordó a la jovencita pariente de la joven que tenía enfrente. Edward apretó los puños al sentirse incompetente para ayudar - ¿Ahora recuerda?

-Según tenemos entendido, hay un artefacto aquí y si nos descuidamos hará "¡Bum!" – interrumpió Hughes - ¿Roy?

-¿Qué hará "¡Bum!"? – preguntó el rubio cantante.

-Fuera de aquí, regresa al concierto.

-¡Dímelo, Mustang!

-Regresa a tu lugar.

-¡No!

-¡Regresa antes de que maten a la chica y de paso a todos nosotros!

El rubio se quedó atónito y sin respuesta alguna. Volteó a buscar una respuesta de alguno de sus compañeros pero lo único que encontró fue la mirada suplicante de Riza, que le decía que hiciera caso a sus mayores y que siguiera con su concierto.

-Sálvenla – les dijo antes de retirarse – siento todo esto – le dijo a Riza – en serio lo siento, no quise involucrarla…

-Muy bien, todos a sus puestos – exclamó Roy, ahora sin el rubio presente podría manejar la situación bruscamente – busquen discretamente por todos lados, sin levantar sospechas. Quiero resultados en menos de lo que digo "minifalda" – Havoc, Breda, Falman y Hughes salieron por la puerta. Riza iba a salir para ayudarlos, mas Roy la tomó del brazo – todo está bajo control señorita, solo espere.

-No voy a esperar, quiero ayudar.

-Un par de días atrás no toleraría estar cerca de mí.

-Hace un par de días mi prima no estaba en peligro – contraatacó la rubia – haré lo que sea para salvarla, incluso trabajar con personas que detesto.

-Sé lo que sucedió – la joven pareció no entender lo que Roy decía – lo de su disco y eso…

-Oh, eso – Riza bajó un poco la vista, pero se dirigió a la puerta – eso es asunto del pasado, y no tiene que ver con esto.

-Lo sé. Y creo que se me acaba de ocurrir un plan, y creo que puedes ayudarnos perfectamente.

Ella no respondió, pero él sabía que tras esa fachada de indiferencia a la joven se le iluminaron los ojos, aunque él no pudiera verlos por encontrarse ella de espaldas a él. Sonrió para sí mismo. Después de varios pasos para atrás, ahora daba uno hacia adelante.

-Vamos, tenemos que terminar con esto.

-Sí, no descansaré hasta que mi prima este a salvo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Chicos – se dirigió Mustang a dos de sus compañeros – llévenla a vestuario y maquillaje, porque se supone que entró hace cinco minutos.

-¡Si señor! – la tomaron de los brazos, casi a rastras, por mas que protestó ella no pudo hacer nada.

-¡No te preocupes, tu prima estara bien! – le dijo antes de que desapareciera por un pasillo – Ahora lo que sigue… escuchen bien lo que vamos a hacer… vamos a encontrar a esa bomba y desactivarla, aunque yo mismo tenga que morir en el proceso…

-Que busquen en las luces – dijo Edward – en los andamios y en todo lo que este colgando…

-No creo que se hayan escondido ahí.

-Precisamente por eso, solo piensas bien es un lugar donde es poco probable que estén, y si piensas como ellos y ellos piensan como nosotros, es lo más lógico – mencionó el rubio, aunque no muy seguro de sus propias palabras. Quizá lo habían confundido más.

-Háganlo – le dijo Roy a Havoc – busquen en cada rincón – vio a Ed estático – ve con ellos, no te preocupes por el concierto, peor no nos puede ir.

Eso último lo mencionó al ver el escenario, viendo como Riza interactuaba con el público y este le aplaudía con cada canción. La rubia tenía una gran voz, y aun no podía creer que alguien la hubiera dejado escapar si tenía todo lo que una gran artista podía tener. A esa hora los jefes seguro ya se habían dado cuenta y tendría que ir recogiendo sus cosas y buscando otro trabajo. Roy sonrió. No le importaba, al ver a Riza supo que ya tenía lo que quería.

o.o.o.o.o

-Por aquí debe de estar… algo me lo dice…

El rubio se había separado de los demás, logrando llegar rápidamente a los andamiajes mas alejados. Se dejó guiar por la intuición, de hecho, estaba muy preocupado, con el corazón latiendo al tope. Riza ya iba en la tercera o cuarta canción –no las estaba contando y no le importaba- cuando divisó algo raro al lado de algunas cosas y cables.

"Eso no debería de estar ahí…" – pensó, caminando por los andamios hasta el lugar, buscando a Winry con la mirada. No podía gritar, ya que si lo hacía dudaba mucho que lo escuchara, debido a la música que estaba a todo volúmen. Conforme se acercó, se dio cuenta de que en vez de bulto parecía la silueta de una persona.

-¡Winry! – gritó, acercándose con cuidado.

-¡Ed! – gritó ella al verlo llegar - ¡Desátame!

-En un momento… - se acercó a desatar las cuerdas, aunque los nudos estaban muy apretados - ¿quién te hiso esto?

-Un sujeto de negro, algo loco… ¡la bomba!

-¿Bomba?

-¡Ahí esta! – una vez desatada le señaló el artefacto. Un reloj digital marcaba los minutos que quedaban - ¡Si no desalojan el lugar, va a estallar con toda la gente adentro!

-Eso ya lo sabemos, de hecho hasta lo de la bomba, pero no sabíamos dónde estaba… - vio el conteo que tenía el artefacto – ya no queda mucho tiempo, solo tres minutos…

-Esto no puede estar pasando… piensa Winry, piensa…

-¿Qué no eres Ingeniera o algo?

-Estudiante, asi que no se de bombas ni nada, aunque… nos dieron una plática hace mucho…

La rubia intentó recordar esa plática que dieron en la Universidad con un simulador. Identificó los cables de corriente, pero realmente no sabía cual era el que servía para desactivarla porque sinceramente, no había puesto mucha atención en esa plática que les llevaron aquella ocación por andar pensando como crear un robot que hiciera la limpieza.

-Ay dios, prometo que si salimos de esta, entraré a todas mis clases, le haré caso a Riza, y le diré a la abuela Pinako que me mande a todos los cursos que quiera…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Ed al verla acercarse al dispositivo.

-¿Qué parece? Voy a intentar desactivar esta cosa…

-Quedan dos minutos…

-¡No me presiones!

Edward no sabía que hacer, se suponía que él había llegado a rescatarla, no que ella lo salvaría a él y a todos los demás de una bomba. Winry se miraba concentrada, intentando identificar todos y cada uno de los cables. Uno rojo, dos azules, uno amarillo… ¿cuántos cables requería una bomba? Maldijo a la gente loca.

-Creo que ya lo encontré – señaló uno de los cables rojos – necesito cortarlo…

-¿No lo puedes arrancar?

-¡No es tan sencillo! Si lo arranco puedo activar el mecanismo; es mejor cortarlo... necesito un cuchillo, o unas tijeras o navaja… ¡Navaja! ¡Eso es!

Ed vio como la rubia se puso a buscar a su alrededor, por algún lado había visto que su secuestrador había dejado una navaja, con la que había cortado la cinta con la cual había pegado la bomba al suelo. Y ahí estaba.

Ahora solo faltaba cortar…

Winry acercó la navaja al cable lentamente, colocándola justo debajo de él. Esperaba que fuera ese cable, si no… bueno, ya no estaría para contarlo.

Treinta segundos.

-Solo por si acaso, Ed… no estaba tan emocionada con Al…

-Solo por si acaso, un accidente te trajo a mi, y espero que este accidente haga que te quedes conmigo para siempre…

Veinte segundos. La rubia podía sentir las manos de Ed sobre sus hombros, dándole un valor que nunca creyó tener.

-Pues si todo sale mal, creeme que lo estaré.

-Lo digo en serio. Salga bien o mal.

Diez segundos. Ed le apretó un poco los hombros. Confiaba en ella, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-Si sobrevivimos, voy a ser tu eterna admiradora.

-Y yo tu eterno admirador.

Cinco segundos.

Winry cerró los ojos cuando subió la navaja, cortando el cable.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Soy mala por haberlo cortado aquí, pero era de esperarse. Comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, en un review :D


End file.
